I'm Missing You
by creativegoddess
Summary: Whenever they were apart, she always longed to see him.


**A/N:** So I finally got this typed up at ready to post. It took me a while do to some things that demanded my attention. -sigh- Hopefully everything gets better soon. Anyway, I don't have much to say about this one (I did but it's been so long I forgot it) so I hope you enjoy it. Oh, since this is both CCS and TRC, I thought I'd put it under 'Clamp' here since it wouldn't feel right in either one or the other and it isn't really a crossover. Btw, Tsubasa-chan is useful sometimes.

* * *

**I'm Missing You**

Tomoeda, Japan Current Age: 12

How long had he been gone? She didn't know. Somewhere around two and a half years now. Two and a half long years. And she still remembered the last thing she'd said to him.

_I'll wait for you. Forever._

Sakura sighed, not really paying attention to the Japanese teacher, thoughts turned to past days. How enjoyable those days had been. Yes, it had mostly been filled by the chaos the Cards had brought but still…

"Thinking about him?" a soft, beautiful and musical voice whispered beside her.

Startled from her musings, Sakura nearly jumped from her seat before remembering that she was in a classroom and that that would not be a good thing. Face flushing crimson, she turned to face the girl sitting next to her. "T-tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo smiled brightly at her best friend. "It was easy to tell just by looking at you."

"Hoeeee." Her blush deepened and she averted her eyes, nodding that Tomoyo had been correct.

The young musician gazed softly at her, taking happiness in her happiness. "Has it arrived yet?" she asked.

The other girl slowly shook her head. "No, not yet. I'm hoping it will come soon though."

Then the teacher asked a question, calling them back to their surroundings. The pair silently agreed to finish their conversation later.

-~-~-

"A reply usually comes within a few days, right?" Tomoyo asked her on their way home.

She nodded. "Yeah, but… this time it's late."

The other girl frowned at Sakura's melancholy face. She hated seeing her this way. Placing a comforting on her shoulder, she said, "Don't worry, there must be a reason for the delay. I'm sure it will come soon."

"I hope so." She shook her sorrows away. "But sulking won't do anything. Everything will be alright!" It'll come soon, I'm sure!" She smiled brightly at her best friend. "Thanks, Tomoyo-chan. You always know how to cheer me up!"

Tomoyo returned the girl's joyful expression. "A smile suits you best, Sakura-chan."

She nodded vigorously in agreement and grabbed onto her hand. "Hey, let's plan a day out some time! Just the two of us."

"I'd love that," the black-haired girl replied, knowing the action was only platonic in nature. That it was only the love of a sister and a friend in those words. "So, where shall we go?"

-~-~-

"I'm home!" Sakura announced as she entered the house. Noises indicated that someone was in the kitchen.

"Ah, Onii-chan," she said, seeing her brother busy preparing for the evening meal. "Isn't it Dad's turn to make dinner?"

"Something came up at work. He'll be late. I also have my part time job so you'll be eating alone tonight."

"Hmm, I see. Then, I'll go get ready."

"Ah, Sakura," Touya called before she ran off. "The mail came today."

She popped her head back in. "Really?" she asked, excitement laced through her voice.

"Yeah," he said, suddenly very irritated. She frowned. Why was he like that? He was usually only this way when…

"Where is it?"

At first Touya didn't say anything and clearly looked like he didn't want to. Just when Sakura was about to ask again he said, "It's in the den."

Spirits greatly lifted, she immediately headed off to take a look. There was a small pile of letters sitting on the coffee table and a little brown package beside it. She picked up the letters and shifted through them, frowning at each that did not have her name. Finished with those, she returned them to their place. She turned to the package which, she saw with a smile, _did_ have her name written in a very familiar hand. Eagerness racing through her veins, she picked up the box and hurried up to her room.

Kero-chan was sleeping on her pillow when she got there. Careful not to wake him, Sakura sat down on the bed and began tearing the brown paper. Inside was a box wrapped in shiny silver paper with a letter attached to it. She took the latter and began reading.

Her heart nearly stopped as she saw the last words written. Finishing it a second time, she tossed it aside and turned to the remaining object.

_Sorry for the late reply…_

Slowly and carefully, Sakura started to unwrap the box.

…_but I had trouble making it perfect for you._

A tiny velvet box sat before her. It appeared to be no bigger than Kero-chan's head and looked rather old, as if it had been passed down through several generations. She picked it up and opened it.

_It took some time. But I hope you like it._

She gasped as her gaze fell upon the elegant object contained inside. Sakura took it out and hugged it to her chest, tears of joy coming to her eyes.

_I know it will be a bit late when you get it but…_

_Happy 13__th __Birthday, Sakura._

"Thank you so much," she whispered to no one. "Thank you so much. Her love only grew more as she sat there cradling her present.

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Syaoran._

~-~-~-~-~-~

Infinity Country Current Age: 14

"Thanks for your hard work, Princess," Fai told her as they returned to the apartment in which they were staying.

It was approaching the end of the second month of their stay here. The second month they had come across _that_ world. Since they'd left Tokyo. Since _he'd_ left.

Sakura nodded slowly to the tall vampiric mage, not in the mood for conversation at the moment. She just wanted to be alone for a while.

So she headed off to her room, ignoring the boy who looked like he had something to say. The new boy. The real boy. The one who shared a name with _him_. 'Syaoran'.

"I'm going to rest for a little while," she called, not turning back. Maybe that would ease their minds, let her have some time to herself. Though she'd been getting that a lot lately. There were no protests.

She arrived in her room and, face full of melancholy; she laid down on her bed, not truly seeking the comfort of sleep. She missed him so much, that boy with whom she had started the journey. Oh how she missed him. Why wasn't he here right now? Why wasn't he by her side at that very moment, reassuring her that he'd get her memories back? Why did he have to leave?

She remembered his cold, emotionless face and her heart broke. Why did any of this have to happen?

"Sakura," came a soft tiny voice.

She bolted upright, startled by the sudden intrusion to her depressed musings. "Oh, Moko-chan," she breathed as the small white creature bounded over to her. "What are you doing here?"

Mokona bounced up and onto her lap, turning her sad expression on the girl. "Sakura, don't cry…"

"Eh?" She hadn't realized that chilly tears were now running down her cheeks. Quickly she rubbed at her eyes, trying to drive out her sorrows.

"Sakura, you're thinking about Syaoran… right?"

The girl blinked at her beloved friend. "How did you…?"

"It's one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques," she responded, none of her usual cheerfulness colouring her tone.

She smiled softly and picked Mokona up, hugging her to her chest. "I see…"

As best as she could, the white creature hugged the girl back. "You don't have to be lonely. Everyone's here, even if he isn't. Kurogane. Fai. 'Syaoran'. They're all supporting you. Even Mokona is supporting you. So… don't cry."

"I know," she whispered, gazing down at the bundle in her arms. "I know but… I miss him so much."

And that boy, 'Syaoran', was exactly the same as him. The same determined expression, the same 'never-give-up' attitude, everything. There was no way to tell them apart for an outside observer. They were identical.

But Sakura saw the difference and she was sure the others did too. There was a weight to him, as if the world was supported only by his small shoulders. His eyes had that look to them, older beyond his years, seeing more than a boy his age should. And in the simple way he moved. It was subtle and only someone who looked closely could see, but he moved as if he knew more than he told and had something more to do with than journey for an unknown amount of time.

There was something else though, something only Sakura herself seemed to feel. It was just that he had a… _different _feel to him. She didn't know what it was but it was definitely there. Or maybe it was just _her_ that was different.

She lay back down on her bed, curling up with Mokona.

"Sakura…"

"It's okay, Moko-chan. Don't worry."

Mokona snuggled up to the poor girl. "Mokona can't help but worry when Sakura is like this. Mokona wants Sakura and everyone to be truly okay. Not the okay with a fake smile."

Her tears started streaming down her face again. Memories came to her. Memories of the journey, the bright happy part when Fai teased Kurogane mercilessly with nicknames. When Mokona was cheerful and energetic, never stopping to take a breath. When _he_ was there. When he was smiling at her. When she felt as if she didn't want this journey to end.

But now she was here, alone and lost and without the person who was most important to her. All she wanted was to see him.

First though, she had to prevent that dream. That horrible dream she had seen back in Tokyo. Then she could go for him, he'd surely come.

"Let's just sleep here for a moment, alright Moko-chan?"

"If that would make Sakura less lonely, Mokona will sleep here from now on."

"Thank you so much." Then the tired pair fell into the sweet escape of unconsciousness. Soon, she'd leave to go to _that_ place. He'd be there, she knew it.

She wanted to see him, even if it was the last thing she did. So she could tell him the words that had gone unsaid.

~-~-~-~-~-~

Clow Country Current Age: 7

Sakura, as she was referred to, stood on her balcony, stretched onto her tiptoes so her arms cold rest on the ledge. She sighed, staring up at the sea of shining diamonds. The purification ceremony stated tomorrow. After her mother, she'd be the next priestess of the country and this was an important step, She wondered if she was ready.

And there was this nagging feeling in her heart. Something was about to happen but she couldn't tell whether or not it would be good or bad. Perhaps it was a bit of both. But it was starting to bother her and she eagerly awaited the time when her otherwise boring life would be made more eventful.

"Still up, Sakura-chan?" a soft, light voice broke into her awareness.

The girl jumped and spun around to face the beautiful woman that had suddenly appeared behind her.

"Umm… uh… well… ah!" she stuttered, face flushing in embarrassment.

Nadeshiko giggled at her daughter's flustered face."Don't worry about it," she spoke as she went to sit on the ledge beside the little girl. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Sakura looked up at her, decided she wanted to sit beside her and attempted to do so with little success.

The grey-haired woman smiled sweetly at her. Really, she was such a silly girl. Bending down, Nadeshiko lifted her daughter up and set the girl on her lap. Sakura turned her cheerful face up at her before snuggling in close.

"Mother… have you ever felt like you were waiting?"

"Waiting?" Nadeshiko asked, running her hand over the child's head in a soothing manner.

"Yes, like there's something about to happen."

Nadeshiko pondered this for a moment. "No, I can't say I have. Why? What are you waiting for?"

"Not what. Who."

The woman frowned, motions pausing. "Who?"

"Yes." She raised her head. "I feel like someone is coming. And I'm waiting for them." It was certainly an odd feeling to have and it confused the young girl. "I think something's going to happen."

"Hmm," Nadeshiko resumed stroking her hair. "How long have you had this feeling?"

"A few weeks." Sakura replied sleepily. Her mother was good at putting her children to sleep on restless nights. "I miss them."

"Miss who?"

"The person who's coming."

"So it's someone you've met?"

She shook her head.

Nadeshiko quirked an eyebrow. "If you haven't met them how can you miss them?"

"I don't know." Sakura didn't understand it either. She'd never seen or heard of this person that was due to arrive. She had no idea who they were and knew nothing about them. Only that she dearly and truly missed this person.

"Mother, why doesn't anyone call me 'Tsubasa'?" she asked suddenly. She knew it was a difficult thing to ask.

The queen sighed, cradling the princess in her arms. "Perhaps this person you're waiting for can tell you," she teased lightly.

"But they could take forever!" Sakura whined.

Nadeshiko giggled, playfully ruffling the girl's hair. "Do you know when they're coming?"

Her face scrunched up cutely in thought. "Soon," was her simple answer.

The young woman's smile shone down on her. "Well, 'soon' isn't 'forever', now is it?"

The little princess pouted. "But that isn't _now_," she stated impatiently.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sakura gave her an inquisitive expression. "You're bed time."

"Aww," Sakura complained. "But I'm not tired!" Her yawn proved otherwise.

The queen of Clow Country sighed happily and picked up her daughter once more. With slow and easy steps, she carried the young princess to her bed and laid her down. She pulled up the bed sheets, tucking her in for the night.

"There, are you comfortable?"

"Mhm." The girl curled up, getting nice and cozy warm. "Ah, Mother. Do you… think I'm ready for tomorrow?"

Nadeshiko ran a hand through her hair. "Of course you are. You'll do wonderful at it, I'm sure." She leaned down and kissed her daughter on her forehead. After tomorrow, she wouldn't be able to do so for a while. "Now sleep and dream of your mysterious someone."

"Hmm," she murmured as her mother left the room.

Then she was alone with her thoughts and feelings. It was a jumble of new and different things that it left her dazed and confused. Her heart ached as she thought of this person and anxiousness ran through her veins in her urge to meet them. She wondered if they were feeling like this at that very moment.

As she succumbed to sleep, she had a few silent thoughts that solidified inside her. Wishes she hoped would be answered.

_I hope you come. I hope we'll get to meet each other. I don't know who you are but…_

_I'm missing you._


End file.
